This disclosure relates to a gear system and, in particular, to journal pins in an epicyclic gear system.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. Turbomachines may employ an epicyclic gear system connecting the fan section and the turbine section. Journal pins hold planet (or star) gears between the sun gear and a ring gear. The journal pins connect the planet gears to a gear carrier.
Gas turbine engines are used to propel aircraft. Aircraft maneuvers can undesirably vibrate the epicyclic gear system. Also, high gravity turns or hard landing operations can flex the gas turbine engine case. The flexing transmits a moment load to the journal pin. The moment load can shock the teeth of the gears within the epicyclic gear system, which can cause edge touchdown or failure of the bearing.